


When All Fails

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Bad at tagging, Cute in a way, Flashback, G4 is Ssj4 Gogeta, Gogeta is getting irritated with Vegito, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Oneshot, Takes place in GT so Ssj4 forms all around, V4 is Ssj4 Vegito, Vegito is a bit dumb, Vegito is clueless, expressing feelings, idk - Freeform, screeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Vegito may be the most serious one but at times he was the dullest when it comes to emotions and people expressing them. Gogeta has had enough of it and decides if words won't say anything than action will





	When All Fails

_G4: *he was getting mad by how thick headed Vegito is* what do you mean "why?"_

_V4: I mean, why do you love me? *gives a look of duh*_

_G4: *his eye twitch* I don't understand you, I really don't fucking understand you_

_V4: well that makes us both so unless you have something ACTUALLY important to say, I'm going_

*that was yesterday, this is today with a new plan*

G4: 'if the brick head doesn't understand words, maybe I'll get something out with a kiss' Vegito!

V4: now what do you want

G4: to talk now get down here

V4: how about no and just say it

G4: how can I say something when I need to show you it

V4: oh for the love of God *he jumps off from a tree* what *growls a little*

G4: first of all, shut up, second, this *he leans in and softly kissed Vegito then soon pulled away*

V4: *he blinked, unsure what to really say*

G4: you're the ache to my head just know that

V4: if that's some romantic line bullshit then please keep it to yourself...but

G4: *raises a brow* but?

V4: *he deeply blushes and squirms a little before kissing his cheek*

G4: *he kept Vegito near to kiss him. Knowing he has to appreciate little steps Vegito males in their lives now*

V4: *he kissed back, his face on fire* 'I love you too'

*the end*


End file.
